Shoes which cool and dehumidify one's feet have been disclosed.
An example is a shoe with a product built into the sole of the shoe that cools and dehumidifies one's feet. In this example, the product is two layers molded or connected to the shoe sole, wherein the first layer has a liquid-filled area with a liquid powered turbine and the second layer contains a built-in fan or fans or other turbines powered by the liquid turbine responding to movement of the liquid in the first layer.
Athletic shoes with a self-pumping chamber for producing a continuous supply of airflow which provides ventilation to the foot of the wearer and/or improves the fit or cushioning of the shoe have also been disclosed.
Another example is an athletic shoe insulated to minimize heat from solar radiation and heat conduction from the ground and ventilated to draw into the interior of the shoe cool ambient air and discharge moist warm air developed as a result of athletic activity.
Yet another example is a shoe ventilation apparatus inclusive of a shoe with a bottom sole, a heel portion, and an upper portion, as well as pocket attached to the exterior portion of the shoe inclusive of a bellows with an air-inlet port and an air-outlet port disposed in the heel portion. All of the prior examples fail to provide adequate fluid flow around the foot to achieve wearer comfort.